Larry Cameron
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = Bremen, Germany | resides = | billed = Harlem, New York | trainer = Eddie Sharkey Stu Hart | debut = 1985 | retired = }} Larry Cameron (November 4, 1952 – December 13, 1993) was an American professional football player and wrestler. Football career Larry Cameron was born and raised in Chicago. When he was a teenager, he played football in high school and college. He was drafted in the Canadian Football League, where he played with the BC Lions and Ottawa Rough Riders. In 1975 and 1976 he was an all-star and won the Grey Cup with Ottawa. His football career would be cut short due to injuries. Wrestling career After his football career ended, Cameron went up to Calgary to train with Stu Hart in the Dungeon, where he trained alongside another former NFL and CFL star, former Cincinnati Bengals, Buffalo Bills, and Calgary Stampeders nosetackle Brian Pillman. Cameron made his wrestling debut with Stampede Wrestling in 1985. He was a straight up powerhouse with a bad attitude. He would also wrestle in various promotions in the United States. He won his first championship in September 1987, when he won Pro Wrestling America's Heavyweight Championship, defeating Ricky Rice. In 1988, he had wrestled handful of shows for the National Wrestling Alliance and the American Wrestling Association. In April 1989, he defeated Davey Boy Smith to win the Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship. He would hold on to the title, until the promotion closed in December 1989. After Stampede shut down, he would return to the AWA in 1990. He would also wrestle for New Japan Pro Wrestling and World Championship Wrestling, where he was managed by Teddy Long. After the AWA shut down and a tryout with the World Wrestling Federation, he went on a tour of Australia, where he caught the eye of Otto Wanz. Wanz offered Cameron to work for his promotion, Catch Wrestling Association. And in September 1991, Cameron began touring with the CWA. He would return to NJPW for a month in April 1992. In July 1992, he won the CWA World Tag Team Championship with his partner Mad Bull Buster. The two would hold the titles for 53 weeks, before losing them to Dave Taylor and Mile Zrno. In April 1993, he wrestled one show in the United States for an NWA territory in Minnesota. That October, he and Mad Bull Buster regained the CWA Tag Team titles and held them, until the unfortunate accident. Death On December 13, 1993, during his match with Tony St. Clair in Bremen, Germany, Cameron suffered a heart attack. The referee stopped the fight, awarded the match to St. Clair, and tried desperately to revive Cameron, but he had already died in the ring. He was 41 years old. As a result of Cameron's death, Mad Bull Buster had to vacate the CWA World Tag Team Championship, on behalf of himself and his late partner. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Powerslam *'Signature moves' **Jumping clothesline *'Nicknames' **"Butcher" **"Lethal" **"The Harlem Destroyer" *'Entrance themes' **"Iron Man" by Black Sabbath — CWA Championships and accomplishments *'Catch Wrestling Association' **CWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Mad Bull Buster *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling America' **PWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame External links *Online World of Wrestling Profile *Cagematch Profile *Genickbruch Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:Dungeon graduates Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:1952 births Category:1993 deaths Category:1985 debuts Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Male wrestlers